Vindicated
by Tyrz
Summary: Will the young girl Anya find her dreams on the sea with Capn. Jack Sparrow, will he give her everything she ever wanted and more, and will he learn that he can love another more then he ever loved the sea, and his ship?
1. Let Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to pirates... I don't Own Gibbs, Tortuga, The pearl or Sadly Capn. Jack Sparrow, although he can own me any day of the week lol.**

This is my first fanfic, and I hope I captured the essence of that which is Capn. Jack Sparrow for the few moments he was in the story. I apoligize If I didn't do so well. Please let me know in Reviews if you want me to continue my story it would be greatly apprieciated and i just might make the chapters way longer. lol.

**Chapter 1**

**Let Free**

The cold iron bars of a cell in the gallows of Tortuga, loomed over a small girl casting dank shadows in the frigid moonlight, a Blonde white streak in her hair glowed iridescently as she swayed back and forth looking through the cell's only window. The stone wall cold agianst her back, and reeking of something rotten. She looked somberly about the cell around her and sighed. The usual suspects for crimes about Tortuga were in the cell next to her peering through the bars at her wishing for a taste of her young body. She glared at them before turning her head abrutly to stare back out the window. A gold hoop earing in her right ear caught the side of one of the metal bars and made a quiet ping, as it glinted in the moonlight. She stood up only momentarily to stretch her legs, her britchs were a dusty black color and tight around her waist , and gripping her small legs fitting formly to her. Her Sash wrapped loosely around her waist attached ot her britchs was a silky material of a crimson red color, there were black threads embroidered into it creating artistic swirls. Her tunic was a simple cream white color and hung loosely off her shoulder, Her vest was a simple dusty black that matched her britchs, She left it hung open on top of her tunic, strings could be seen hanging down the side where she was supposed ot tie it shut. her hair was long and black and hung in curls over her shoulder, the alarming white streak seemed to swirl in and out of her flowing hair. A crimson red sash was tied around her forehead the knot was placed on the right side of her head and the remainder of the cloth fell down getting tangled in her hair.

She sat back down and threw her head in her hands. She thought for a moment about why she was stupid enough to get caught trying to commendeer a ship from the dock without a crew to help. She rolled her eyes in her hands, and sat bolt upright at the sound of a gunshot outside her cell. A loud clang came the stairs leading down to the gallows, and she smiled wondering who was dead now. As she watched the shadows trace the walls coming down the steps, she stood up and walked towards the door of her cell. A man dressed in pirates clothing had stepped lightly into the gallows and walked over to the cell next to her's He stood in a almost drunken way, his head made up of messy dreads, some of them had beads about them, and there appeared to be a bone hanging from one out of the top of his head. A crude pistol was tucked in his sash, and a sword hung at his side. He turned for only just a moment and looked at her, His smile cocked to the side almost touching his eyes. His beard was part in two and braided with beads hanging off of it as well. She smiled at him lightly because she could not help herself, He winked at her before turning back to the cell he was in front of.

"Now, Gibbs, May I inquire as to why I have to burn my time in Tortuga looking through the whole city for you, and the last place I look, you miraculously appear." The man said while waving his hands around almost drunkenly as he spoke.

"Now Captain I'm sorry but this weasly black gutted devil decided to take my rum, and i felt I had to give it to him, and managedI to accidently incapacitate the man." This came from a rather chubby man who was much older his beard trailed up to his sideburns and blended well with his hair which was a salt and pepper mix of colors.

"Gibbs, I shall release only because you are the only firstmate I have that has never mutinied agianst me. But come now, We have places to pillfer, women to seduce, and rum to drink." The captain said all this as he walked away from the cell, and another of his crew came forward and shot the lock releasing Gibbs.

The Captain began walking up the stairs before he turned around on one foot, and retreated back to the cell that held the girl. She eyed him suspiciously and threw her arms through the bars leaning agianst it. The man smiled at her agian and brought a hand to his beard stroking it as he thought about what he was about to say.

"Why are you here, Love?" He asked her leaning agianst the bars as well.

"I had a bit of a mishap, trying to commendeer a ship." She said while looking at the floor.

"Ahh, and I suppose this mishap was wrongfully accused agianst you and you were thrown in here for no apparent reason at all?" He said as he cocked his head at one of his crew members.

"Well Capn, Might I inquire exactly what your name is before I go telling you all my details" The girl said confidently, Her eyes twinkled at her remark, and she almost cooed her request.

"Capn, Sparrow Love, Captain jack Sparrow." He said rather confidently for his staggered posture, one of his crew mates shot the lock on her cell door as well and brought her out leading her with his arm.

"Well Captain Sparrow I hope you do mind if I also inquire as to if you have room on your scurvy ship for a woman of talent?" The young girl was pushing her luck and she knew it, she only prayed that he take her with even if it were out of sympathy.

"As a matter of fact Love, I do I am always looking for good help aboard the pearl Savvy?" he eyes trailed her figure questionaly before he turned and walked up the stairs calling back at her.

"Make sure your at the ship by sunrise. I'll assume you know what ship the Black Pearl is."

The crew started to disperse around her slowly before leaving her all alone to prepare for what she had just been invited to. He heart must have skipped numerous beats that night as she sat of the roof a bar close to the port, she watched the water around the ship yard, and scanned for the black pearl, The infamous ship of numerous sailor stories. She sighed in relief that she will finally get to live her dream of sailing the sea.


	2. Your name Lass?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Regetti or the pearl I'm sorry to say, although i would love to own Jack... and his deck... wink, wink**

**Last time I did not get entirely as many reviews as I wished for, so I want 10 reviews for this chapter before I continue writing. So please review guys... Thanks. I'm looking for constructive criticism... **

_**----------------**_

**Chapter 2  
Your Name Lass?**

The young girl woke up from a few hours of sleep ontop of the roof of the tavren she picked for her spot to peer out into the harbor. She popped her neck, and threw her head from side to side trying to realive a kink in the back of her neck. She jumped off the roof, and landed with ease by a few sailors loidering outside the tavern. She smiled at them before she started walking away. A man ran up behind and she turned around instantly on her gaurd. He looked her up and down appraising her worth in more ways then one, before raising his eyes to her level and speaking crudely.

"Lassy you sure do have some talent about ye, how about you join me crew of pirates." The man said almost smugly.

"I disincline to aqcuiese to your request... It means no." The girl said smiling brightly before she turned agian to start toward the harbor, purposely putting a bit of sway in her walk.

"Why not? A boony lass like you would be great to have aboard our ship." The man called after her gruffly.

"Because I already belong to the crew of the black pearl." The girl called out behind her proudly catching the eye on several on lookers that were staring in amazement.

She continued her walk to the harbor and made it there with time to spare as the sun was coming up over the horizen in the sea. She thought to herself smugly about how it looked like the sun did for the moon, he cut his wrists because she resented him, and he could not live without her love. She stopped at the dock where the pearl was floating anchored down, and appraised the ship with amazement, she took a moment to wander around and run her hand over the wood of the bow, it was of a silky texture for how hard it looked. Suddenly she heard a clang as a man came around the side of the ship at her with a barrel of rum she assumed. He stared her up and down and smiled. He laid the barrel on the dock and leaned agianst it before speaking to her in a slurred tongue.

"Aye Miss, is there anything old Regetti can get for ye today, or are you just admiring our lovely ship?" The man spoke The girl noticed his eyes were stained yellow it seemed, and he had rotten teeth, from all the rum he drank, His colths were tattered beyond that of a regular pirate and his hair was wild and mussy hanging off his head litterally from skin.

"Aye Matie, I am here, because I was asked to join the crew and agreed, I'm looking for the Captain. Have ye seen him?"

At the exact moment she finished her sentence a man swung over the side of the ship off one of the ropes and landed in between the two of them and lifted his head to face her smiling widely so that it touhed his eyes. His hair a mess as always but his eyes gleamed brightly in the sunlight as he looked her up and down.

"Aye Lass you did show yourself. I thought I might have to set sail without you, A pretty lass like you I assumed would regret joining me crew and go hiding." Capn' Sparrow said as he shimmed over to her, and raising a hand to graze her hair lightly.

The girl just smiled at him and winked before she headed to walk up the plank to the pearl. behind her she heard Jack tell Regetti hands off of the lovely lady she is a member of the crew but no fratinizing unless she says so. She smiled and walked halfway up the plank before turning abrutly at the sound of Jack's voice calling her.

"Aye Lass, I never caught your name!"

"It's Anya, Capn. Sparrow." She said smiling before continuing her way to the ship.


End file.
